cauchemar de guerre
by Cymbelyyne
Summary: un petit OS sherlock john avec un fond de mistrade ! cauchemar, violon, meurtre, révélation et lettres pas toujours de bonne augure !


Sherloch x john os complet

Cauchemar de guerre

\- AAHHH !

Un cauchemar. Encore. La guerre, les morts, les cadavres, la mort, la destruction, la désolation, la douleur. John s'était brusquement redresser en criant. La peur, la douleur, la mort hantaient son esprit et son regard. Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors, apaisante, elle calma jusqu'à son âme. Il se recoucha alors mais il lui fut impossible de se rendormir. Il n'était que deux heure du matin. Un thé c'est bien ? Il se leva, enfila des vêtements trouvés sur le sol sûrement abandonnés là la veille puis il descendit retrouvé son colocataire.

\- je t'ai entendu crier.

-je sais … tu as commencé à jouer pour ça. Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

-Avec plaisir John.

John s'aventura jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit le nécessaire des placards avant de commencer à faire le thé.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Oui John ?

\- Pourquoi tu joues à chaque fois que je fais des cauchemars ? Je veux dire … Tu dis toi même que les sentiments sont inutiles...

\- Je t'arrête John mais ou voit tu des sentiments ? Quand je ne joue pas tu vois du sang sur les murs, des membres ensanglantés qui traînent au sol, sans oublier que, la dernière fois, tu a pris Lestrade pour un Allemand et Mycroft pour un collabo … Certes je ne les aime pas spécialement mais ils sont plus utiles vivant que mort.

\- Il y a toujours des membres qui traînent Sherlock …

\- Oui. Mais ils sont moins effrayants et plus frais que ceux que tu vois !

\- Je sais …

Il servit le thé et s'assit près du détective. Sherlock pris la tasse que le médecin lui tendait et la bu lentement, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. John fut le premier à terminer sa boisson, l'ayant plus expédié qu'autre chose. Il posât donc son mug avant de se blottir dans la veille couverture en laine qui ne le quittait jamais.

« - Dis moi …

-Moi.

-Sherlock ! C'est pas drôle !

-Si mais seulement pour moi. »

John soupira. Il était fatigué et son colocataire fatiguant encore plus que d'habitude tout du moins. Sa tête chuta lourdement contre l'épaule du détective.

« - Tu sais que tu es confortable ... ?

\- Vraiment ? Aucun intérêt. Peux-tu aller te coucher maintenant ?

\- Non. »

Et John ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrirent qu'au lendemain matin.

\- ...ohn … John … John ! JOHN !

Le médecin ouvrit enfin les yeux, sursautant quelque peu d'avoir été si brutalement arraché au sommeil.

\- Quiquequoioùquandcomment ?

Il était allongé de tout son long sur Sherlock. Sans vraiment que la situation ne monte a son cerveau il reposa la tête sur son oreiller de fortune.

\- Chut oreiller …

La tête sur le torse chaud de son ami, ne voulant que reprendre sa nuit, quand bien même y aurait-il une apocalypse il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« - John je ne suis pas un oreiller ! En tant que médecin tu as bien du le remarquer !

-M'en fout tu es confortable … Et puis un oreiller c'est quelque chose sur lequel on pose sa tête … Il se trouve que tu rempli complètement cette fonction actuellement …

\- John vas faire le thé. Ou tu dormiras par terre la prochaine fois.

\- Es-ce une invitation ?

\- … Vas faire le thé.

\- Moui … »

Il se leva avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant de mer bourré et se dirigea vers la cuisine tel un zombie. Il fit le thé avec des gestes mécaniques. Pendant ce temps Sherlock fila silencieusement à la douche et redescendit 5 minutes plus tard frais et disponible. Il bu rapidement son thé tout en détaillant le médecin, montrant qu'il attendait clairement quelque chose de son colocataire. Ceci ne venant pas il reposa sa tasse bruyamment.

« - John ! Vas t'habiller nous avons rendez-vous dans 5 minutes !

\- Sherlock … Notre seul rendez-vous est à 11 heure ...

\- Et il est 10h55 John. »

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du médecin, ce dernier s' élançât dans une course folle où vêtements et chaussures volèrent. Il fut prêt 4 minutes et 57 secondes plus tard.

« - Bien ! Allons-y John ! »

Et Sherlock partit en courant. Laissant la porte grande ouverte.

« - Nom de dieu … »

Et John s'élança à sa suite. Ces bêtises là n'étaient plus de son âge ! Ils arrivèrent tout de même 10 minutes plus tard sur les lieux du crime ou ils avaient été appelé la veille. Une vision inattendu leur sauta pourtant aux yeux terminant de réveiller notre médecin favori : Lestrade embrassait fougueusement un autre homme, qui, pour répondre tout aussi passionnément, avait laissé tomber son parapluie sur le cadavre, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait ...

« - Nom de nom de nom de … MYCROFT ! FRERE INDIGNE ! QUE FAIS-TU DONT ?!

-J'expérimente les sentiments Sherlock. Et ce n'est pas si désagréable d'entendre le silence par moment.

\- Vous êtes en retard, les coupât Lestrade.

\- Veuillez nous excusez... Problème de réveil … »

Le médecin et le policier s'éloignèrent rapidement des deux frères en pleine dispute pour pouvoir discuté calmement.

« - Qu'avons nous aujourd'hui ?

-Moriarty … Quelques bombes … Des appels anonymes … Il a recommencé. »

John déglutit difficilement, son estomac se tordant à cette nouvelle.

« - Pauvres gens … Quel est le message cette fois-ci ? Il s'ennuie encore ?

\- Pas vraiment non...»

Lestrade pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Débarrassez-vous du chien chien ou je le ferais moi même. »

\- Ne prévenez pas Sherlock s'il vous plaît...

-Comme vous voudrez mais il le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre... Comme toujours John... »

Le médecin retourna alors vers les deux frères alors qui allaient se lancer dans une énième joute verbale.

« - Sherlock ! Cesse d'embêter ton frère nous y allons ! Il n'y a rien qui valent plus qu'un 4 ici !

\- Mycroft ça suffit ! Ne compromet pas d'avantage ma scène de crime pour des querelles inutiles ! »

Alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à protester, Mycroft se jeta sans aucune retenu dans les bras de son inspecteur pour l'embrasser sans pudeur devant toute l'équipe de Scotland yard. John en profita alors pour emmené un Sherlock plus que dégoûté vers un taxi.

« -Comment ose t-il ?! Frère indigne ! Irresponsable ! Imbécile ! Idiot ! Les sentiments sont si … dérangeants et pitoyables !

-Sherlock …

-Et puis en plus avec Lestrade ! Un simple lieutenant ! Non mais tu le crois John ? Avec Lestrade !

-Sherlock !

-Je ne veux pas d'un membre de Scotland Yard dans ma famille ! C'est inadmissible !

\- SHERLOCK !

\- Oui John ?

-Ferme là. »

Un ordre simple dis d'une voix sèche. Le regard de John s'était durci et était devenu glacial, distant. Il lui cachait quelque chose... non... plusieurs choses...

« John que me cach-

-TAIS TOI TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! TON FRERE EST MAJEUR ET VACCINE ! IL A AUSSI LE DROIT D'ETRE HEUREUX ! »

Sherlock resta alors silencieux observant John alors que se dernier se calmait gentiment. Ce fut le médecin qui brisa le silence qui régnait alors dans le taxi.

« Désolé...

\- Ce n'est rien John mais peux tu m'expliquer les raisons de cet éclat soudain ?

\- Rien … Oubli... »

John sortit alors du taxi pour se dirigé vers la porte de leur appartement. Avant de monter les marches il releva le courrier. Une unique lettre attira son regard alors que Sherlock passait en flèche pour retrouver ses expériences. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil John vacillé et glisser le long du mur, blême, fixant la lettre où trônait le sceau de l'armée. Sherlock redescendit alors les marches quatre à quatre arrachant l'enveloppe des mains du médecin qui lui savait déjà ce qu'il était écrit sur le papier immaculé. Sherlock déchira rageusement l'enveloppe et la lut a haute voix.

« Très cher docteur Waston,

Nous sommes au regret de vous informé que vous avez été rappelé sur le front le plus rapidement possible. Vous devrez vous présentez a la gare le 8 septembre prochain dès 6 heures du matin avec le strict nécessaire. Ci joint les détails de votre mission. »

Sherlock se laissa tomber a ses côtés et se fut instinctivement que leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Tous deux tremblaient. John se leva alors et fis se lever son colocataire.

« Viens … J'ai un sac à préparé. »

Sherlock ne dis mot mais resta accroché a sa main durant tout le temps de la préparation des affaires de son médecin.

« N'y va pas John... refuse... Ils ont pas le droit de t'emmener loin de moi ! Tu as fait ton devoirs ! C'est moi qui t'es réparé John ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te briser à nouveau ! »

C'était un enfant perdu qui faisait face au médecin. John le pris doucement contre lui ne sachant que faire d'autre.

« Et... Si tu ne revenais pas ?

\- Je reviendrais Sherlock … C'est promis. »

John enlaça doucement le grand détective. Ce dernier s'accrochait presque désespérément au pull en laine de son docteur.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas John, répondit le détective en les faisant basculer sur le lit du médecin. La réponse est évidente...

\- J'imagines oui …, se soumis John en refermant ses bras autour d'un Sherlock tremblant.

\- Reste avec moi John... Je te protégerais du monde entier si il le faut...

\- C'est moi qui te protège Sherlock... pas l'inverse.

\- Ne pars pas alors... C'est ta mission de me protéger du monde...

\- Ma mission est de protéger le monde de lui même Sherlock. Tu vas me manquer... Mais tu sais que je reviendrais... »

Quand Sherlock s'endormit enfin se fut d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Quand John s'endormit enfin se fut lui aussi d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Sherlock avait enfin fini de le réparé et voilà que le monde tentais de le briser de nouveau. Pour la première fois, Sherlock Holmes fit une nuit complète. Pour la première fois, John Waston ne fis aucun cauchemar. Et pour la première John n'étais plus là quand John se réveilla.

6 mois plus tard

La guerre était fini depuis 2 semaines. John étais porté disparu depuis un mois déjà mais sans corps, pas de certitude. Sherlock lui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide dont on avait arraché la vie. Mycroft et Lestrade faisaient de leur mieux pour le maintenir le plus jeune en vie mais si celui-ci avait abandonné alors c'était déjà perdu.

2 ans plus tard

Sherlock Holmes, ancien détective consultant, vainqueur de son duel avec James Moriarty, était comme tout les jours devant le mémorial des disparus. Il restait souvent là à fixer un nom. _Son_ nom. Mais aujourd'hui il avait pris sa décision. Alors il leva doucement l'arme laissé par John lors de son départ et la place contre sa tempe.

« J'arrive John... »

Un coup de feu déchira alors dans le silence matinal de Londres.

Voici donc la fin de cette fiction pour ceux qui aime les fin triste ! Sinon j'invite les autres à continué leur lecture si vous voulez un truc un peut plus heureux ! ( parce que vous le valez bien X') )

Le coup partit en l'air. Une main chaude avait dévié son tir vers le ciel d'un bleu ensoleillé.

« Ou comptais tu aller ? Je t'avais pourtant promis de revenir... »

Sherlock se retourna alors brusquement.

« J-John ! »

Le médecin pris doucement le détective dans ses bras.

« Pardon d'avoir tardé... J'étais dans le coma. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais- »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres sèches du détective sur les siennes. Des bras vinrent entourés sa taille afin de l'attiré contre un torse maigres. Le baiser fut autant passionné que désespéré.

« John... Ne pars plus jamais...

\- C'est promis Sherlock... »

Il scella sa promesse d'un tendre baiser.

Encore quelques années plus tard.

John descendit les marches du 221B Backer Street. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et releva le courrier. Son œil fut attiré par une lettre pas comme les autres.

« Sherlock ! Nous avons une invitation !

\- A quoi ? Et surtout ne répond pas si c'est ennuyeux !

\- Au mariage de ton frère … !

\- … IL VEUT MA MORT OU QUOI !?

\- Mais non … Dis ? Si je te demandais en mariage... Tu dirais oui ?

\- Élémentaire mon cher Watson !

THE END !


End file.
